Going South
by Live and Imagine
Summary: While staying at the Southern Air Temple, Aang and Katara decide to keep with the name and head south on each other as well. !LEMON! R


**I do not own Avatar.**

**This story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

Katara. My gut twists in tight knots at the mere thought of being reunited with her. Each step I take towards our home at the Southern Air Temple only serves to heighten the agonizing vice grip of anticipation. Gods! The two weeks away from her have been excruciating.

Finally reaching the sanctity of our bedchamber, I will myself to take a few calming breaths as my eyes search the dark room with savage need. Then, as if I had died and become one with the spirits, my eyes are allowed to witness the most beautiful sight imaginable. My Katara. Bathed in the eternal glow of the full moonlight, her sleeping form lays perfectly still, completely oblivious to my presence and the multitude of emotions flooding through me. Love, longing, desire, tranquility, excitement and many more.

After shrugging out of my travel worn Avatar attire, I saunter over to my side of the bed wearing my ever so comfortable birthday suit. "Aang …" She's dreaming of me. My heart leaps in delight at the sound of Katara's small voice murmuring my name in her sleep.

Snuggling up to her, I press my bare chest to her back as I plant soft kisses on her cheek. "I'm here Katara," I whisper, the huskiness in my voice caressing the three simple words and turning them into so much more.

"Aang! You're home?!" She questions, her voice sounding skeptical. Both her hands move up, cupping my face as her eyes study my features disbelievingly. "I can't believe it! I'm not dreaming, you're really home!" Katara exclaims excitedly while pulling me into a fierce embrace.

"I missed you so much, Katara." I manage to say before crashing my mouth onto hers, my tongue seeking immediate entrance into her delectable cavern. To my utter delight, she responds with equal fervor both with her mouth and her hands. And … oohhh those adorable little hands. Not even the Avatar Spirits's pure energy could compare to the powerful magic wielded by those dainty things. "Unnhh … Katara …" Completely consumed by her exquisite touch, the guttural moan comes unbidden as the starving beast in me emerges. Kissing is no longer enough, I require more. I break the kiss only to remove her offensive nightdress and undergarment. My eyes feast on her naked glory in pure wonderment. Katara, my pure, beautiful Katara … I want and need her, desperately.

That war had made me filthy. Treachery, bloodshed and death. I have committed all these things in the name of the world. I am but a walking manifestation of sins and I need to be cleansed. My Katara possesses the power to do this. Her mere presence has already begun to purify me, putting my mind at peace.

My hands hastily explore the wondrous curves of her body just before I lower my mouth to one of the soft swells of her chest. "Ah … Aang," I hear Katara moan my name as I ravish the sensitive peak while my hand squeezes the other. The soft, suppleness and decadent taste of her flesh is even more divine than I remember. "Oh … Ah … Aang … being apart from you has been torture." She utters in that sorrowful tone of voice that makes my heart tighten painfully.

Moving back up to the level of her face, my already strained heart nearly breaks at the sight before me. "Shh … Katara …" I whisper while using the thumb pad of my hand to wipe away the tears. "I'm here now … I …" The rest of my intended words of love and devotion are left unsaid as the sight of Katara's grief etched face becomes utterly unbearable. Trembling like a frightened child, I nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck and hastily inhale her sweet scent as if it was the single element needed keep me alive.

We lay there in complete silence, tenderly holding each other as we take comfort in expressing our love in the simplest, yet most heartfelt and endearing of ways.

Then, as if she had just awoken from a depressing dream, she breaks the comfortable silence. "Make love to me, Aang." Katara requests unabashedly, not caring to hide her longing.

Her words work like a light switch, instantly turning on my unquenchable desire for her. "I would have never been able to resist …" I mutter just before my lips begin worshiping her. Starting at the elegant curvature of her neck, I plant soft, chaste kisses as I work my way to her breasts. Once there, my eager mouth clamps down on one of the peaks as my hand snakes around and reacquaints itself with her firm backside. After I've paid homage to both breasts, my mouth resumes its journey, only this time the kisses aren't sweet, chaste little ones. At this point, I no longer have any control over my deprived mouth, and I doubt that Katara minds. Her arching back and shallow breathing is evidence that my sloppy, wet kisses are fueling the flames of her desire. And I continue to fuel her desire as I make my way down her flat abdomen, not stopping until I reach her most intimate area … my area. Yes, mine … all mine. My heart soars knowing that I am the only man that has had the privilege of knowing her body.

I gently spread her legs, "unnhh … Aang …" she moans the moment my mouth makes contact with her folds. Intent on savoring every sumptuous part of her womanhood, I start my consumption of her with slow and deliberate strokes. Katara's hands move to my head, her small fingers weaving into my shaggy hair and gripping on tightly as she surrenders herself to me. Knowing her release is fast approaching, I sink two of my flesh fingers into her velvety core just before I press my open mouth to her. With my arms securely wrapped around each of her legs, I hold her firmly in place as my tongue thrashes away at her tender jewel faster and harder.

"Unnhh … A … Aang!" Katara screams as her body writhes violently against my mouth. I take my time lapping up her nectar until I hear, "Aang … I need you … now!"

"Patience my love," I tease despite the near painful hardness of my length. Darting back up to her face, I crash my mouth on hers as I position myself at her entrance.

Gasping at the moment of our intimate joining, I pull back only to surge back in again. Her tight, wet core feels like heaven. Katara's hands fly to my biceps, her finger nails digging into my flesh as I thrust harder and deeper into her. This state of oneness with Katara brings me to unimaginable heights of euphoria; and as much I wish for this moment to last forever, I know it's impossible. My need for her is too great. Going slow is something I simply cannot manage.

"Katara … I'm … unnhh …" I grunt between shallow intakes of breath as my essence shoots into her core.

Clutching onto her for dear life, I shut my eyes and ride out the seismic waves of ecstasy through a series of body jerks.

Seconds later, "Ah … Aang," I hear Katara scream as her body writhes again. I couldn't help but smile in triumph knowing that I've successfully given Katara another wave of pleasure.

Collapsing on her small form, I bask in the afterglow of our fierce love making. A feeling of complete peace and contentment wash over me as I lay safely in the embrace of my beloved Katara. Smiling to myself, I wonder if Katara knows that she possesses every aspect of my existence. Just before sleep claims me, I realize this is exactly what I want and need. For without Katara, the existence of Aang would cease to be.

**Please review, any input is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
